


[Podfic] Ginny Weasley: Dragon Slayer

by lettered, maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: Podficced Works [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley slays the fuck out of some dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ginny Weasley: Dragon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speaklikeasunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speaklikeasunrise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ginny Weasley: Dragon Slayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396278) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



**Title** : Ginny Weasley: Dragon Slayer  
 **Author** : lettered  
 **Reader** : maplewix  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Character** : Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
 **Rating** : Teen And Up Audiences  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : Ginny Weasley slays the fuck out of some dragons.   
 **Text** : [Ginny Weasley: Dragon Slayer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396278)[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/257591) **Length: 18:04**  
 **Link:**[here](https://www.mediafire.com/?w84vrzthwd0paxg)[](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4271wcw00w0chbn/Harmony.mp3)  



End file.
